


Bring You Back

by houseofmcallister



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exo Recall AU, Fluff, Game: Destiny: Rise of Iron DLC, Gen, Love Confessions, Murder, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmcallister/pseuds/houseofmcallister
Summary: Sometimes it takes a loss to reveal what matters most to you.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shiro-4 (Destiny), Guardian/Shiro-4 (Destiny), Shiro-4 (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bring You Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the unaware, the Exo Recall AU is an AU that was largely started by comic posted tumblr user mail-me-a-snail, speculating about a well, Exo Recall, inspired by a post from tumblr user variks-the-warden, and tags added in a reblog by tumblr user clovis-bray-ate-my-son, and then screenshotted and uploaded in the post by tumblr user i-am-against-being-touched.
> 
> The comic and original post can be found at the endnotes of this work.

It was supposed to be over.   
Clovis Bray was dead, not that he stood much of a chance against a very, very angry Young Wolf wielding a fully flaming Young Wolf’s Howl. The Exos were awakening. All that was left was supposed to be fighting her way out of this hellscape of a bunker and trying not to hurt anyone too bad.  
But of course, it wasn’t. Of course, she was staring down the barrel of her best friend’s gun. Of course, this would happen.

Y/N raised her hands, backing away from Shiro-4.

“You don’t want to do this, Shiro. We’re friends, remember? It’s me, Y/N. The Young Wolf. Remember me?” She murmured, trying to break through to the man she knew. “I’m the one who fought the Splicers. First of the new Iron Lords. Lady Guardian. Remember?”

Shiro said nothing, merely pointing the gun at her forehead. Y/N chuckled a bit beneath her helmet, what a twisted version of her silence this was. 

Y/N moved her hand to reach for where Lumina rested at her hip. It had been useful in freeing the others from whatever spell they were under. The Light the gun was forged in seemed to reach into the deepest crevices of their beings and break through the Darkness wrapped around them.

“YOU ARE AN INTRUDER HERE. LEAVE OR FACE EXECUTION.” He growled as she moved. That was most definitely not his voice. It was cold and emotionless, there was no care or warmth within it, no understanding woven into his speech like a thread through a tapestry. His words carried no hidden emotions, no feelings left unsaid. It was empty. And that cut Y/N deeper than any blade ever could.

Y/N froze in place, tears fogging up her visor. She didn’t want to fight him, that was the last thing she 

“Shiro, please, this isn’t you,” the Young Wolf murmured. “You know me, I’m your friend. Put the gun down, this isn’t you. I’m here to help,” she whispered, pain lacing her words like poison.

Shiro blinked, as though he understood what she said, but his face hardened again.

“YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SUBMIT TO YOUR DEATH.” He aimed his gun at her chest. 

The Guardian didn’t have time to think before she threw herself into the air.

She felt the Light thrum through her as she summoned the bow. Time slowed as the Void rushed to her hands, forming the familiar shape of Shadowshot.   
The limbs groaned as she pulled the string taut, a Void Anchor crafting itself around the bowstring, falling neatly into the nocking point, pressing itself against the rest. She drew the arrow back till her hand found the archer point, at which point she let the arrow fly. 

“SHIRO, SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT!” She cried as she released the arrow, watching the Archer’s Paradox take effect.

She watched as the anchor thunked in the ground a good few paces behind Shiro. The void tendrils tore away from the shifting mass of Void Light, racing towards the charging Arcstrider. They grasped him, wrapping around his chest like a harness, pausing him, if only for a moment. 

She knew if she got hurt here it could cause permanent damage. Her Light was suppressed, and she had been lucky she had collected enough Orbs of Light to cast Shadowshot.

If she died here, it could be permanent. 

Y/N knew that she needed to get out. The Young Wolf tucked herself into a roll, knowing full well she had only seconds to think before Shiro broke free of the Void’s grasp and came after her again. 

Vanishing after the dodge, Y/N raced past him, trying her best to remain undetected, but her footfalls echoed loudly off the metal walls of the bunker. She heard Shiro cry out with rage, but this scream was hauntingly hollow. The Young Wolf felt tears well up in her eyes, but she shook them away, focusing instead on getting away.

She could hear Shiro gaining on her, his footsteps echoed as hers had, though his were louder. Whatever Clovis Bray had done completely wiped away the sense of stealth all Hunters carried.

He was almost upon her, but The Young Wolf was still a few paces ahead. She could see the way out if she could just-  
Her foot caught on a broken piece of steel jutting up from the floor. Her leg cried with pain, twisting to an unnatural angle as she hit the ground. She couldn’t get up. Desperately, she twisted herself to gazed up at Shiro. No emotion showed in his eyes. Only cold obedience.

He had Trespasser aimed at her abdomen, and he was quick to pull the trigger.

“It’s ok,” she choked out, her eyes filled with tears. She could hear the bullet scraping against the chamber as it shot forward, eager to hit its mark. “I forgive you, my friend.”

Y/N closed her eyes. She felt a gunshot rip into her stomach, and the world went black, for the final time.

====================================================

Shiro-4 felt reality snap back into place as he fired a bullet into his best friend’s chest.

And he felt himself snap too. Fear and confusion washed over him as he looked around, unsure as to what was happening.

And that’s when it hit him.

The Recall.  
Enceladus.  
The Young Wolf. 

Oh god, Y/N. She was lying beneath him, sprawled on the ground, her leg twisted to an unnatural angle, bleeding from a gunshot to her abdomen.

“No, no, no, no…” Shiro cried, scooping her body into her arms. Light was suppressed here. She wasn’t going to get up, she couldn’t. He had made sure of that.

If Exos could cry, Shiro would have been sobbing.   
He gripped her body in his arms, and buried his face into her shoulder, and let out a pitiful whimper.

His best friend, Y/N, The Young Wolf, someone he loved, was dead by his hand.

He lifted his head as Ghost appeared. 

Shiro looked up at him, pain echoing in his eyes. “Please,” he whispered, pain and guilt lacing every word like a needle and threat. “Please… please, tell me there’s something we can do to save her,” Shiro begged. He clutched Y/N’s body to his chest, staring up at Ghost with desperate, broken eyes.

“I think, maybe. But I’m not sure,” Ghost answered, his voice grief-stricken, but determined. 

Shiro tightened grip on The Young Wolf’s body. Determination washing away the grief.  
He could fix this.  
He would fix this.  
He had too.  
He would not let The Young Wolf fall like this.  
“Then let’s go.”

~~~

About two hours later, Shiro-4 arrived at the Shard of the Traveler with Ghost, gently carrying Y/N’s body bridal style.

“Are you sure this will work?”

“I don’t know, but it’s our best shot.”

“Fair enough.”

Shiro let out a shaky breath as he laid The Young Wolf’s body in front of the Shard.

He backed away to stand beside Ghost. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hu-”

“Don’t apologize, she wouldn’t want you to. You weren’t in control of yourself. It isn’t your fault.”

Shiro nodded solemnly and looked at where The Young Wolf lay.

====================================================

The first thing Y/N felt was warmth surrounding her, before being plunged into icy water.

She struggled to the surface, gasping for air, where she saw images flash before her eyes, too quick for even her enhanced senses to make sense of. A whirlwind of colors and shapes whipped by her, voices and sounds blurring together into a nonsensical melody. 

She was hit by the overwhelming smell of gunpowder and the metallic stench of blood. She heard a gunshot ring out, cutting through the cacophony of words and noises. Pain flared across her abdomen, and then the visions slowed as she was shown the Shard of the Traveler. She heard the sound of the water that surrounded the Dark Forest splashing and smelled leaf mold and tree sap. 

The pain gave way to a soft warmth and The Young Wolf felt herself snap awake.

====================================================

Shiro was gazing around the Dark Forest, taking in every detail of the damp and ghostly clearing, when he felt Ghost nudge him excitedly.  
Shiro‘s shoulders sagged as he turned to where The Young Wolf’s body was lying.

No… not her body.

Where The Young Wolf stood.

He felt a weight on his chest lift and relief crash over him.  
He charged towards her, enveloping her in a hug.

The Young Wolf seemed a bit caught off guard a first but swiftly returned Shiro’s embrace. It was odd to see him express emotion so openly.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you,” Shiro whispered, pain cracking his words, with a deeper emotion woven within them. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated. “Please, please forgive me. I could never hurt you I… forgive me,” he begged. 

Y/N looked up into his eyes, a stern expression painted across her face. “None of that, you hear me? I won’t have you blaming yourself for something you had no control over.”

Shiro paused, unsure as to how to respond to her chastising. He felt her bury her face into his neck and breath out a relieved sigh.

“It broke me when I killed you, Guardian. I felt my world shatter into a million pieces the second I realized that you wouldn’t be in it. So long as I live, Lady Guardian,” Shiro murmured, “I swear I will never cause you harm again. I love you too much to be able to do that.”

“And so long as I live,” Y/N whispered, “I will never let you get hurt like this again. I love you too much to let you do that.”

“Than it seems we have an agreement.”

The Young Wolf chuckled against Shiro’s shoulder.

“It appears we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> mail-me-a-snail's comic:  
> https://mail-me-a-snail.tumblr.com/post/190838598586/based-on-this-post-transcript-under-the-cut-cb
> 
> i-am-against-being-touched's post is found here:  
> https://i-am-against-being-touched.tumblr.com/post/189868179873/clovis-bray-ate-my-son-you-get-it


End file.
